2006 Truthiness Awards/Nom/Sugg
This page is for nominating not voting. Nominations/suggestions accepted between NOV 13 - NOV 17 Nominations are now closed. Nominations reviewed NOV 18 - NOV 26 Voting runs from NOV 27 - through DEC 10 (for articles written before NOV 17) Be sure you read and understand the Voting Rules. If there are any questions, please post them on the talk page. To Nominate a "CATEGORY FOR VOTING" for voting: # Create a category name to be voted on # Type the name you created as a "section headline" (just like you would when writing an article) # write Nominate below the section headline, and "sign" it. # beneath your nomination, write pages you feel belong in your category as a list of links # if you see a "Category" that you wanted to nominate already listed, just write agree, with your signature beneath the nomination line. # if you see a "Category" you feel should be voted on, and want to add a nominee, add your nominee in that section, along with your signature # add as many nominees you feel should be voted on. Be careful; abuse will result in banning Example: Best Image nomination --~~~~ * End Example If you tamper with anyone else's entry, you will be banned! Abuse will also result in banning. Best Image * To nominate images, go here Best Opening Line * from Stem Cell Research... Stem Cell Research is a bunch of scientific jargon, which in its simplest terms is known as killin' babies. --Davidj 18:55, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from E85, "E85 is a mixture of creamed corn and gasoline." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:36, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Luther Vandross, "The God of the Lutherans." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:22, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Uncle Ben, "Uncle Ben is the default first black friend every child has, like Tom on MySpace. " nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:30, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Missouri, "Missouri, also known as Iowa's Kazakhstan, is called the "Show me" state because everyone there says that when they send instant messages to STUDS (Strong Teens Using Democracy). The teens rarely comply, but Missourians give up easily and are willing to accept a measurement. That's known as a "Missouri Compromise"."nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:22, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Abortion, "The act of killing a living American citizen by ripping him or her from a pregnant mother's womb God's sacred vessel." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:32, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Best Individual Line * From Hawaii, "According to pictures, it floats gracefully over Mexico." --Pyrolisk 04:45, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * From Potatoe, "Generally a potatoe is the size of a Microsoft Scroll Mouse, but can grow as large as a Logitech Cordless Trackball."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Gloria Steinem, (section: Program Topics for Steinem’s Female Orientated Radio Station), "Each others "freshness" "--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Ted Haggard, (section: Factoids), "Tried cock once, but didn't inhale."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Wet Dream 2, the complete poem: :"In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue but cannibals ate the fourth ship's crew sushi-style, then drank the brew he'd stored aboard the Wet Dream 2." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:36, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Lance Armstrong, "He got nut cancer, and then went on to become the owner of France." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:14, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Hamburger, (section Savory Toppings), "Bagged Spinach" nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:16, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Bermuda, (section Things That Have Disappeared in Bermuda), "children rejected by Angelina Jolie"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:28, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Martin Luther King, Jr. "Mr. Jr. is a Republican." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:36, 15 November 2006 (UTC) * from Platypus, "Platypussies wag their finger at Charles Darwin." nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Best Bio THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best State Article THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best Educational THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best Supporting Writer nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 17 November 2006 (UTC) * User:El Payo for his/her dedicated documentation of every episode of "The Colbert Report" and providing the accompanying screenshots. Best Caption * from Jon Tester, ""I'm Jon Tester and I approved this haircut." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:31, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Gays in the Military, "Air Force: Death and sensual oils dripping from above." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:32, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Labor Unions, "He's not dead, he's just been on his union sanctioned break." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:19, 13 November 2006 (UTC) * from Meg, "Meg is a vison in this black cocktail burqa from the Bin Laden collection." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 18 November 2006 (UTC) * from Gloria Steinem, "Um...a malt Glen Garry for me and my friend here, and if you tell that bartender to go extra easy on the water, this 50 cent piece has your name on it." nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Best Fake Song/Movie/Book Title THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best User Page Bio THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best Fake "News" Story (from Breaking News) THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES Best Truthi-neologism THIS CATEGORY WILL NOT BE VOTED ON AS THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH NOMINEES * histori-docu-fictumentary (or however it is spelt) Davidj 19:28, 14 November 2006 (UTC)